To Forge a New Path
by shh-I-was-never-here
Summary: After failing her mission, Cissnei decides she must lose the mask ShinRa gave her. Inspired by the 1st class Soldiers, she travels to find her own footing. Jenova's chaos and being hunted by her friends, can Cissnei find her identity before its too late?
1. Chapter 1: Freedom

Author's note: The rating for this story might be changed to M, but I have not decided yet. So for now, it is rated for T. Also I do not own any of the final fantasy characters in this story or final fantasy VII.

Enjoy and please leave a review.

Cissnei sat at the bar. Her body was present, yet her mind was not. Reno noticed this when she looked at him, but she did not 'see' him. Her brown-orange eyes now concentrated deeply on the amber liquid that she was so keen on drinking. It was odd; Reno could never get her to drink before.

A month prior she failed her mission. But it was not just another old mission, had she failed at anything else she might have bounced back better. Her hand grasped the glass tighter; its frail shell seemed to shudder under her grasp. Reno was not one to let someone's depressed mood get to him, but this tugged at his heart. Watching her destroy herself from the inside, like a black plague working secretly in the veins until its victim died unsuspectingly in their sleep.

He missed the old Cissnei, the one that smiled and could throw a wise crack. Now Cissnei only gave fake smiles, and buried the pain so deep no one could save her. She did not want to be saved, she felt like she deserved this hurt - this punishment.

They were in a private room, reserved in the bar. The dark wood of the tables and chairs contrasted elegantly with the bright red silk draped across the walls. After all, being a special employee of ShinRa had its benefits. The sound proof walls made conversation okay here. He decided to start the conversation. He invited her here after all. "Look, it's not your fault. Stop beating yourself up." There was a slight annoyed tone in his voice that he didn't mean to leak.

She gripped her glass tighter. "How can you say that? I was supposed to watch him! I had to save him! I tried to! If only I hadn't let him run free, then it would have prevented the Soldiers from catching up to him. If he was under my control, I could have saved him." Her voice wavered but did not crack. Her brow furrowed as she thought about it. Perhaps if she done her job as she was suppose to instead of giving him leeway….If only she had been more firm.

A million more 'what ifs' plagued her mind at that moment. If only she had did something different, the outcome would have been different. At least that is what she believed.

"Zack died the way he wanted! He does not blame you for his death." He paused, studying her carefully. "Did you….love Zack?" It was a delicate question. The Turks were not supposed to fall in love with those they were charged to watch. However, Tseng already broke that rule with Aerith, so Cissnei falling in love may not be so far from the truth. Reno shifted in his seat, his glass tipped against his lips, his eyes trailing to look at the red silk on the walls.

The glass slipped from her hand. It tottered, unbalanced by the liquids inside. Her face was flushed with how much she drank already…and by the emotions she felt. She was angry, sad, and she was feeling hate for being seen right through.

Had she loved him? It was part of her job to get close to him, to trust him. But she had gotten too close. Her heart thumped when she remembered the smile he gave her, or when he first realized there were female Turks. Then her heart broke when she remembered his broken body. He had held his own for so long, but no one could not withstand she sheer number of ShinRa troops.

"Did I not run to save him? Did I not move as fast as I can? Did I not tell him to run?" Tears were welling in her eyes and she turned her head away from Reno to hide them behind her hair. Her best had not been enough in the lose-lose situation.

Her eyes seemed to dim again, as she became lost in her thoughts. ShinRa had done this! ShinRa made contradictory orders…ShinRa…her makeshift father…the one that raised her since she was an orphan…the one that made her into something strong and useful… ShinRa now tore the heart from her chest. The meaning it once had given her now stripped her of it.

Something inside her snapped. An unnatural calm seemed to flush out all the other emotions. She had once envied the Soldiers first class for having wings. 'Wings meant freedom for those who have none.' It was her turn now. "I am done…" It was a whisper.

Reno leaned forward. "What?" He watched as she reached into her jacket. ShinRa ID and gun now lay on the table, along with her shuriken. She suddenly felt lighter. "I…quit…" She was free…she WAS free…

She stood shakily, laughing quietly to herself. It seemed she was going mad. She understood now why Sephiroth and Genesis had left. It was one thing to know why, but to understand was different. Like them, she had been loyal to ShinRa but it was only destroying her.

Zack and Angeal had tried to run. Sephiroth succeeded in running. Genesis was still out there, somewhere, she could feel it. That meant it was her turn. She felt lighter. But could she really escape?

"You will be hunted down, once a Turk, always a Turk until death." Reno stood up, his eyes wide. His hands sprawled out on the table, he leaned closer to her. Wait until Tseng heard about this.

"Then let me be hunted." 'If the big boys could do it, so can I, or I will die trying,' she thought.

She pushed up off the table and walked out. She disappeared. Reno stared at her ID card and ran a hand through his hair. "Fuck…"

He pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and took a long deep drag. One of the best and brightest of the Turks just walked out that door. It was possible things could go downhill for her. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. His fingers flipped it open. The glowing screen seemed too cheery to him at the moment. He stared at it, debating on whether to call Tseng. What would he say? That a broken woman ran from the pain? For some reason, branding her a traitor seemed unsuitable for this situation.

The phone snapped shut. Tseng could wait until the morning. Cissnei deserved to get away for a while.


	2. Chapter 2: No Plan, No Problem

Silver streams fell from the darkening sky. The tears the sky cried fell to the earth, purifying the sins that were soaked into its sands. The people hid from it; they hated the wetness of such a sacred event. They stared out at it through the windows longingly, or they completely ignored it in their daily tasks.

One girl was walking right through it. She held a coat tight over her head and had a small messenger bag strapped over her shoulder. She did not need much else and she walked proudly and briskly in the rain.

She left a note in her apartment, with all the words she could not say aloud. The final words "never coming home" written upon it. In fact, she was so quick in leaving that she was still wearing the clothes from last night. A white long sleeve button down, now semi soaked since the rain was dripping through the unbutton jacket, black slacks, and dirty boots. All that kept going through her mind was that she had to get out without being seen. She knew the first place her coworkers would look. She cancelled all her credit cards, got rid of her ids, her laptop, and her cell phone. All could be traced back to her.

To start fresh, she had to have no identity in the first place. Disappearing was harder than it appeared. Being a Turk, she knew the first places her coworkers would look. Her apartment. She had given it as a shelter to local homeless. That way most of her stuff became dispersed in back allies.

She knew they would be looking for her soon. She knew too much, and ShinRa would want her back at all costs. They invested so much in her and her education. They brain washed her.

She shook her head. She mustn't think about this. She was doing this to get away from it all. In truth she had no idea where she was going at all. That would make it harder for her to find.

She found shelter from the rain in a parking garage a good several blocks from her apartment. She found a beat up car with dark tinted windows. From her messenger bag, she pulled out a new license plate and placed it over top the old one. It wouldn't throw them off for long, but it should be good until she was long gone. She picked the lock to open the car door and ripped off the plastic behind the steering wheel. She began to hotwire the ignition to get it started. That's why she loved old cars. You can still do the old book things.

Something was wrong. Reno was never in this early. Tseng checked his watch to make sure he wasn't late. Nope, Reno was in on time. He looked up at Reno and had his face hardened. "Good Morning Reno…" Tseng walked up to his own hardwood desk and laid out paperwork.

"Have you heard from Cissnei, recently?" Reno pulled back a chair in front of Tseng's desk and sat down.

Tseng raised an eyebrow. "Yes, she just called two hours ago for permission to have two weeks' vacation. I saw no reason to not give it to her. She has been working hard." Tseng sensed something very odd about this. Reno's face was not lightening.

Reno's chest felt heavy. Should he go along with what Cissnei said or does he tell Tseng. He swallowed the knot in his throat and pulled out her ShinRa ID card and weapons that had been licensed out to her. "If that's a vacation, she would not be relinquishing these." He placed them flat on Tseng's desk. There were a few moments of silence. Tseng was trying to take it in.

"Why did she leave?" His voice was soft and velvety. He already knew the answer, but being who he was, he wanted confirmation.

Reno looked away and threw his arms up. "Not quite sure. I think it has to do with the mission with saving Zack. She has been different since that date." Reno noticed and Tseng's eyes flickered with rage or torment, if both were not the same.

Tseng should have done something about this a month ago. He too felt a deep regret about that mission, being unable to deliver the letters from Aerith and not being able to tell her what happened to him. He smoothed his hair out with his hand. She must have felt the same way, but it just tumbled and got worse.

Tseng reached into his coat collar and pulled out his cell phone. He only hesitated a second, before pressing in Cissnei's number. He pressed it to his ear, his eyes burrowing into Reno. The phone rang, but the voice that answered her phone was not her's. He cancelled the call without responding. He put the phone on his desk and leaned forward slightly.

"Find her. Talk to her. Try to bring her back. If it fails…I am afraid we will have to follow policy." Tseng never had to go against another Turk before. Starting with a coworker so close to them…someone they worked with and drank with?

"Is that an order, boss?" Reno quirked a brow. He did not have to take drastic measures…yet. He was relieved, though he made sure not to show it. His hands came to the arm rests and he pushed himself up heavily. "Yes, and get the others in on this. She won't be easy to find. " She was raised as a child in ShinRa. She was the youngest Turk to ever join.

"I am on it."


	3. Chapter 3: No Destination

Running away was really harder than it seemed, especially when you had no destination other than getting out of Midgar. Tseng had told her Aerith was afraid of the sky. She thinks she understands why now. When one was liberated they had no idea what to do with their freedom, and turn back to go to their captor's seemingly welcoming arms. Cissnei was at that point now. With nowhere to truly go she was at a loss without instructions. She fought the urge to regret her decision.

She looked up at the cross road signs. One way to Kalm or the other path to Junon. She decided to go with neither. Cities were probably the first place they would look for her. She needed a place to calm her mind. She got back in the car, turned the key...'click'… She blinked and tried to start the car again. Nothing. She growled, getting out of the car. "Come on you old rust bucket!" She kicked the car and ran a hand through her hair. She could fix it…if she had the tools, but that was one thing she did not have with her. Without a cell phone she could not call for help from a towing company. 

Frustrated to the point she couldn't feel her fingers, she opened the side door and yanked her messenger bag out. It looked like she was walking.

Half an hour into walking she realized there was a low snarling in the distance, that seemed to grow louder and louder. She reached toward her belt where she held her switch blade. Her eyes narrowed, but soon enough the growling became so loud that it echoed from the rocks on all sides of her. She had hit a mountain region since she went directly east of Midgar. Most people avoided this region due to the wild life that was abounding here.

Now she had a very dire situation.

Her muscles were tense and she crouched slightly one hand up and out to the side and the other holding the knife trying to point it at all the targets. This was really bad. Why hadn't she bought a gun? That's right; she had to register for it. It could be traced back to her.

Soon the growling was so loud, it was deafening; merging into one entity. This was the end. She knew it. But she would fight until the last breath in her died from her lips.

The wolves became visible. Their fur rose to make them look bigger than what they were. Black and brown masses with ravenous red eyes surrounded her. Their fangs were as long as one's finger and saliva dripped from their mouths. Cissnei could kill one…but an entire pack on her own?

She forgot her personal mission. Survival was key. She made her first move, jumping at the first one. The knife sunk into his eye, then into his brain. The wolf shrieked in agony. It was an awful sound, and the other wolves moved to pounce. She quickly pulled her blade out, but one dog jumped and sunk it teeth into her arm. Pain seared up her arm, and she thought she heard a bone snap. 

There was nothing but numbness in her arm, but her other one worked freely and she punched the next dog jumping at her, sending him into pain with a broken muzzle. There were two more in its place. Her body fell under their weight. Her hand flew up to protect her face, but it was too feeble a defense. They were hungry and she was their next meal. She felt them bite at her shoulder, ripping through her clothes. Her body went into shock, and she began to daze.

It was funny how she could kill so many people, but be so helpless and fragile without her own 'pack' – the Turks. Much like a single wolf would have been helpless without its own kind to support it and take down a target.

She heard someone yell and then a gun shot. But before she can figure out what it was, she was gone. Too much blood was lost – too much pain and numbness at once. Her body couldn't handle it. Her vision blackened and her mind slept.

"Sephiroth wait!" She was drowning in the flames of Nibelheim. She gained back her brain in the sigh of panic. Sephiroth had supposedly been killed, but she refused to believe it. Here he was staring at her, so much hate and pain in his eyes.

He turned his back to her and started to walk away, disappearing amongst the smoke. She tried to get up and run after him, but her foot snagged on a corpse. She fell into flames; felt her body become devoured in its hunger. An anguish cry rang out. She had to follow him, she could not die yet. She needed. He was a reason she was on her mission. There was a soft laughing and a whisper. "It's okay I'm here to help."

She woke up. She was in bandages, her arm was in a sling and splinted together. Sitting up, her vision blurred and the world spun. Hands rushed out to push her gently back into the bed. The bed itself, she realized, was small and comfortable, but certainly not luxurious.

"Who…who are you?" She asked, becoming suspicious. If it was a ShinRa employee this could be the end of the line. 

"Relax. I'm here to help you. I don't get many visitors in the mountain." The older gentleman smiled his hand still on her shoulder in case she decided to sit up. He had black hair with a few gray streaks in it. Despite his age, he still looked as though he could wallop a few bears, let alone the wolves he saved her from. "I have no idea what you were trying to accomplish but you either must be stupid or on some mission to try to cross the mountains".

Cissnei blinked slightly at the man, then grinned and started laughing at something that seemed like her own private joke. The relief of it not being another Turk or Soldier operative filled her with relief.

His eyebrows scrunched together as he tried to determine if she had bumped her head on some rocks during the attack. He brought a fist to his mouth, clearing his throat. "I don't really have a name, but you can call me your 'old man'."

Cissnei nodded to him, trying to think of a name to call herself. She couldn't use her real name or her code name. Though the only name closest to her alias, yet sound nothing like it was 'Nissa'. "My name is Nissa. Thank you for saving me. I will try to leave as soon as possible, though I am in your debt."

The man shook his head. "No debt dear. Since you liked to act as bait of your own accord I have a new rug and some wolf meat to eat." He nodded to her with a wink. "You are welcomed to stay as long as you need to heal. You've all ready slept a good three days, but you will definitely be sore for a while."

Cissnei agreed. Now that the numbness and sleep wore off she felt awful. But she also had to get a move on it. This situation would give her enough time to recuperate and collect her thoughts about what she was going to do.


	4. Chapter 4: One Calm Day

"Any signs of her?"

"Negative. The vehicle that had been reported missing has been abandoned at the crossroads. There are no signs of her. She could have gone in any direction. We are splitting up the forces to check in Junon and Kalm. We have a small group still looking in Midgar for her."

The red head zoned out a little. He remembered arriving at her apartment, only to see it turned upside down. There were a couple of homeless people living in it and it was nothing but a mess of clothes, food, and furniture thrown everywhere thanks to the homeless. He had to use force to move them, but once everything was thoroughly searched there wasn't any trace of where she could have gone. In truth Reno thought there was no plan.

Oddly enough, her leaving inspired a few other Turks to leave. Veld, whom was the current leader of the Turks, was proposed dead by Tseng. Hence Tseng was put in first command of the Turks while Reno was now in charge of second in command. Everything was going to hell. In truth he was worried. Cissnei was a fellow Turk and when any Turks' life was in danger he wanted to do everything he could to save them. Screw ShinRa duty, Turk morals came first.

"Ten-four."Reno pressed a button on his headset to turn off the communications with the other Turks. When he needed them or vice versa there would be a beep. His crystalline blue-green eyes looked over at his partner. "I really hope she is safe." Reno only really let go with Rude. Otherwise he was generally eerily laid back.

"She's tough, so I'm certain she's fine."

Reno sighed and leaned back heavily into his chair, moving the stick back to reach a higher altitude with the helicopter. Both were scanning the area. It had been a few days now and she was nowhere to be found. They found dead wolves, and what seemed to be signs of a skirmish, but there was nothing. It was as if she fell off the side of the world.

Secretly Reno held evidence of which direction she hid. At the site of the wolf skirmish bits of her torn shirt was there, along with a knife and blood. Most would think that the two wolves fought each other, but the knife and clothing told a different story. Reno hid it, letting others be satisfied with their conclusion for now. He would tell Tseng he forgot about it. It would not be the first time after all.

"You know your way around in the mountains fairly well." She tried to make her way through the natural structure with one hand. It was a good thing she was fairly short or crawling through the mountain would really suck. 

"I lived here my whole life. Of course I would know them well. It is like my backyard." He smiled at her as he continued onward.

Instead of cutting right through the field where the chocobo farm was, she was able to get a guide through the mountains via the older gentlemen that saved her. He was sure to bring a bag pack full of dried meat and water on her journey to the ocean.

After having a dream about Sephiroth, she decided she would seek out him and Genesis. She wanted to learn about them and understand them; maybe they would help her in guidance to find her self. Sephiroth had disappeared after the incident in Nibelheim the report varied on whether he jumped into the lifestream, or if Cloud tossed him into it during the skirmish in the reactor. Either way, Cissnei's conclusion was he was in the lifestream and she would have to go to Mideel to find him. Why Mideel? Mideel was the part of the planet that was closest to the lifestream.

In her messenger bag, she brought a small raft, collapsible paddle, and a small mechanical air pump to blow the raft up. All she would need now is determination. Nothing was going to stop her, not even her still wounded arm.

The man was taking her through the mountains, a hidden passage only he knew. She had tried to explain her situation in vague detail. In the way she told him, it almost sounded as if she was running away from an abusive family. He readily agreed to help her.

It would take several more days, which was throwing the other Turks off. As long as she was in the mountain they could not find her. They may even presume she was dead and give up.

There was finally an opening in the mountain and she heard water lapping at the shore. They were literally at the edge of the shore. The water looked calm, but the sky was darkening.

It wouldn't stop her. She began to pull out her raft and she hooked the air pump to it. The hissing air made it swell with pride of finally being useful. Then a voice, "Are you sure you want to do this? Mideel may not seem that far away, but it really is, especially in that. And once it starts pouring you could become lost and helpless out there." He frowned, not really liking this idea at all now that he saw the conditions.

Cissnei grinned, stuffing the pump back in her bag and swinging the bag over her shoulder. "I am all ready lost and helpless." She said softly, her eyes looking out into the vast unknown. "Thank you for helping me. I promise I will come back some day and visit."

This man had all ready found his purpose in life. There was nothing more she could offer. He was content and she envied him for it. If only she could find her own place.

"I hope you find what you are looking for." He removed the pack with the food and water in it, and handed it to her. "Nissa, you will need this. Use it wisely."

She took it in her hands and felt her heart swell with this kindness. "What about you?"

"I think I will stay here until I can't see you anymore, perhaps even going fishing." He smiled, "Now hurry, before the storm gets here."

She nodded half glad to be given an 'order'. She was starting to miss it. She threw the food in the raft, and he helped her push the raft into the water. She started to row with her good arm to Mideel. The wind smelt wonderful and salty. The morning sun spread crimson across the dark sky.


	5. Chapter 5: Death's Embrace

My heart is sore pained within me: and the terrors of death are fallen upon me. Fearfulness and trembling are come upon me and horror hath overwhelmed me. And I said, Oh that I had wings like a dove! For then I would fly away and be at rest. Lo, then would I wander far off, and remain in the wilderness. Selah. I would hasten my escape from the windy storm and tempest. –Psalms 55 :4-8

The raft swayed helplessly in the tumultuous water. She prayed the waves did not wash over her. Cissnei's hair clung to her face, and she laid belly down over the food and water supplies she had. Waves were filling the raft with gray water, but the wind and the energy of the sea moved the raft so much that the raft did not sink due to the water falling back out.

The water, that once looked so calm in the sunset, had turned dark and angry in what seemed a matter of minutes. It was trying to swallow her, and she defied it. However, being wounded left it very difficult to defy it too long. The small raft was lifted by the sheer power of the waves and dropped back with a rough thud, only to have the process repeated. Each time Cissnei tried to cling to the raft, but was only thrown back down to it by gravity. Pure nature was bruising and battering her; testing her.

She painfully opened an eye, the rain making it hard to see. She reached out a hand to grab a rope on the side of the raft. It did not steady the small vehicle. Instead the water seemed to shift suddenly and the raft flipped. She felt her supplies sink into its depths. She ignored the pain in her arm as she tried with all her might to swim back to the surface of the water.

However something was tugging her back down. Her hair floated around her face, clouding her vision. For a split second, she wished she had no ginger hair at all. She frantically tried to remove the messenger bag from her shoulder. The strap roughly fell off her shoulder, and she watched it sink into darkness.

Desperate not to be next, she tried to break the surface. Her lungs were starting to ache with effort, and her mind seemed to start to float away. She saw a yellow blur at the top of the water. Hope! She concentrated on getting to it. She broke the surface. Air swelled in her lungs, and she never thought it could taste so sweet. Hands came up to push the raft up in an attempt to flip it over, but another wave came crashing down without mercy. She plunged under. Her lungs filled with water and this time she felt too heavy to swim. Her limbs weighed her down, yet she felt light.

Perhaps this was a better way to die. It was painless, and she felt like she was floating into nothingness. Her hair floated around her head, as if some ethereal tendrils trying to calm her. Cissnei's hazel eyes lifted up. At the surface of the water the sun only glinted through the clouds. At the edge of her vision she could have swore she saw pale green streaks engulfing her. Then there was only darkness and a soft pulling embrace.

Darkness. She fell into darkness, feeling the sweet euphoric sensation that accompanies the dead. Then, suddenly her senses returned with the sound of rattling. She groaned.

Sensation came back to her body unfortunately. Aches screamed everywhere in her muscles and her head throbbed. She moved something. Her hands? Fingers began flexing as she resumed painful feeling back into them. She felt solid ground, and felt first vestiges of panic give rise. When she realized this feeling, she pushed the panic back. That would not get her out of here; it would only make things worse. Her breath became even.

Her vision was still hazy. Her eyelids were heavy, but with effort she opened them. She felt like a rag doll that was tossed in the mud. Shakily she stood up, finally observing her surroundings.

Books upon books. Shelves seemed to decorate the walls with a variety of books. A large table decorated the center room. Where was she? She was drowning, and now she washed ashore into a…library? And she was dry? How long was she out?

She walked to the table. Fingers ran gently along the wooden surface. It was clean, recently used. All of the books on it were scattered, but each talked about Jenova. A finger reached down to flip a page, "Don't touch that." The voice was cold and even. It startled her, but she fought the signs of showing it.

Her eyes raced up to see the source of the voice. Sitting in a chair in front of her was a silver long-haired gentleman, reading a book. He hadn't looked up from the book as far as she could tell, but the mere presence of the man made her blood run cold. The Soldier had always had that effect, but it was magnified even more so since she thought he was dead.

Alcohol touched his lips and the burning sensation ran down his throat. It forced a false purification to enter his body, but it only tainted it more. His alcohol tolerance was appalling, but he did not mind. Reno was sitting in his apartment on the floor, with his arms crossed. Rude had left a while ago, after Reno had thrown the game board out the window because he was losing.

However, the game battleship had given him a bad premonition. What if Cissnei made it to the water? Was she heading to Mideel? That was all that there was past the mountains and fields. When he went to the Chocobo farm and did a thorough inspection there was nothing. The farmers were not happy of course, and being chased by angry chocobos was not something he enjoyed. But she was not there. There was really nowhere else she could go. Unless…

He stood up and walked to the window. The city lights seemed to the darkened space like stars. The rain and clouds only darkened this view and made the lights seem more splendid. However, the lightning washed away all the sight. Reno sighed, his blue-green eyes taking in the ferocious storm.

If she attempted to go to Mideel in this storm…Certainly Cissnei had more common sense. He gritted his teeth. Cissnei would do something stupid if her life depended on it.

The storm over by Mideel may have stopped by now if it was hanging over here in Midgar. Surely Tseng won't mind if he checked. He grabbed his coat and ran out into the storm. ShinRa's helicopter port was not too far. It should have just enough gas.

Author's Note: I wanted to apologize for taking so long to post. I hurt my hand recently and it hurts to type. Its finally starting to heal up though. Thank you for your patience.


	6. Chapter 6: Dance With Insanity

She worked so hard to find him. Now that she did she was at a loss for words. His brilliant green eyes continued to read as if her presence was just a mere annoyance. His posture reminded her of Genesis and his favorite work of literature, Loveless.

She swallowed the knot in her throat, and felt it stick in her chest. Mustering up courage to even speak was proving difficult. She was still in shock that she even found this man.

The pale ghostly man raised a finger to turn a page. The sounds reawaken her from her thoughts. These books must mean Sephiroth himself was on his own journey. "Sephiroth," her voice was soft. "What are you searching for?"

There was an uncomfortable silence. The energy in the room shifted and it the air chilled. "You mean what have I found. I am but a sole survivor, meant to remove all humanity. To purify this planet and use it as my vessel to find paradise with Mother." He closed his book and looked up at her with his piercing eyes.

She had to take a moment to let it absorb. She had heard of all humans abandoning the Ancients against the fight of an alien being, allowing the Ancients to be slaughtered. However she did not think Sephiroth was a sole survivor since ShinRa knew the only Ancient was Aerith. Did they miss one? Or was his information mixed up?

"But…Aerith is the last Ancient." His eyes flickered and with in human speed she was flung against a bookshelf. Some books tumbled off, and she tried to become reoriented while her head was spinning from the impact.

Before she could make a recovery to defend herself, a warm body pressed against her. Cold silver hair fell against her own cheek as she looked up with glaring eyes. His own eyes looked into her's with such loath that she felt shivers going down her spine.

"Ignorance. Poor foolish girl. Lost in ShinRa's shadow you have no idea of the monster they have made me." He lifted a hand and let her red-brown tendrils snake from his fingers.

Being a trained professional, she would attempt to get answers from him. "If I am so ignorant, why not tell me more?" However, she could tell Sephiroth was getting annoyed at her mere presence. He had no use for her, and did not require more of his attention. He had other things in mind. But he wondered if he could actually make use of this girl.

"Alive or dead. All you see is but an illusion. This is my illusion, but this is reality," reality shifted. The floor shook and dissolved. The books shook and pages fluttered, then they all went up in a puff of smoke.

As the smoked thinned out, Sephiroth was nowhere to be seen. All around was blackness. It was a dark void that continually vacuumed the swirling green espers of light. It then lit up the entire area, swirling around her in tendrils. A warm sensation feel over her, and so much knowledge was over coming her. It repelled back at the sound of a resonating voice.

"Is this what you wanted?" The lifestream came to her again; she was absorbing knowledge at an alarming rate. Panic washed over here. The answers she sought were there, but was soon washed away by the unneeded information entering her mind. Her vision blurred. "Is this why you sought me? To endure your own madness?" Her mind was starting to black out…

Then she felt a blade stab through her side. Her mind focused on the pain and all the information she was absorbing ebbed away. Sephiroth could not allow her to return. She could tell ShinRa of his plan. He withdrew the sword from her side. If he killed her here, her mind would be lost forever. She could not foil his plans if she was an empty vessel on the surface.

Cissnei wondered if this was the end. Was what Sephiroth said true? Was she just here to endure her sorrow and confusion…her own brewed madness? She knew Sephiroth was not stable…that he destroyed a village out of hatred…but for some reason she did not expect this. Was she so blind in her pursuit of an answer that she didn't think of the consequences?

Sephiroth raised his sword. The lifestream's green tendrils glinted off of the silver blade. The blade came thrusting down. Cissnei rolled out of the way, but with his speed the second death blow was upon her.

Reno eyes glinted around Mideel. It was pouring rain and he was soaked to the bone. However he did not give up waiting for her. The trip here was no walk in the park, since the helicopter was nearly blown away thanks to the rain and wind. When over the water he spotted a yellow raft being tossed around. Someone had fallen in. His heart raced, hoping to god that whoever was in it wasn't Cissnei.

He scouted the coast for the next two days. The civilians watched him with lingering eyes, and he kept telling them his friend may have drowned and he was looking for her. Rumors begin to spread that he lost his 'lover' out at sea.

Reno talked to the civilians of this island, and they, in return, told him where all the hotspots for the lifestream spouts were. He checked almost all of them, but they hadn't shown any sign of Cissnei. Perhaps it wasn't her on the raft. Or it was… His heart hurt thinking about it. Tseng had called twice and Reno finally told him that he was on Mideel looking for her. Tseng understood but he did not sound like he approved. Tseng was still sore Reno left without his permission.

He found the lifestream reservoir. It bubbled up from the earth with an eerie gentleness. There was a figure in the middle of it . His heart leapt, "Cissnei! Please be okay." Without thinking he rushed to the edge of the reservoir and waded in until he could pull her out.

He picked her up and moved her to dry land. He laid her out flat on dry ground. Reno had never seen his fellow Turk look so helpless and beat up. Her clothes were dirty and torn, her arm still disabled from the wolves. He shook his head and pressed an ear to her breast. If he had tried to do this in any other scenario he would have been bruised very badly.

His pulse and heart beat were very faint but there all the same. "Hold on Cissnei." He pulled out a cellphone. "Tseng I need an emergency crew here in Mideel. I have found Cissnei but she needs medical assistance. I think she could have Mako poisoning." His green-blue eyes flashed to her as he hung up. "Hold on sweet heart. Takin' you to the doctor for some temporary treatments."

He knelt down and picked her up. Her body felt cold against his skin. She looked so peaceful and fragile; something he never seen in her before. There was an ounce of relief inside of him, yet it his heart was still full of fear…could she make it? He kissed her brow, as if that would bring her back to 'life'. It hurt more that it did not work. If only he knew what to do when she was hurting and in despair after Zack's death. This would never would had happened if he was a better friend.

Authors Note: I apologize for the long delay. My hand finally has healed to working potential. There has been a lot going on for the past week. I hope you forgive. Please review. Creative criticisms are accepted.


	7. Chapter 7: Into the Light

Reno sat at her bedside, except when he wanted to smoke. The doctor wouldn't allow him to smoke in doors. He had worried about her, and the ShinRa medics would be arriving soon and taking her into intensive care in the Deepground facilities. That was the place they usually took soldiers to heal their injuries.

The doctor here in Mideel wrapped up her side. He said she must have snagged herself on something. The wound itself was mostly healed when he got to it, but he wrapped it up due to it possibly being infected.

Reno looked down over her, his hand holding her's. There was a frown on his face opposed to his usual smirk. She looked ridiculously pale and thin; a deathly doll that was barely clinging to life. She lay naked under the sheets until some of the female Turks could return with a backup pair of clothes to dress her in. "Cissnei, hold in there." He didn't notice himself squeezing her cold hand. "You know, what happened back then was not your fault. You tried your best you know." He rubbed his neck and frowned, not being good at pep talks. He almost felt silly since she was still in her mako-induced coma.

What separated the Turks from ShinRa soldiers is that despite orders they tended do what was morally correct to them if they thought what they were doing was wrong. They had their own mind, and didn't mindlessly follow orders if it endangered each other intentionally.

He pushed the locks out of her hair and sighed. Even if she did wake up, the doctor said the chance of retaining her mind was low; at least with their technology. ShinRa had the best, and Reno was confident they could fix her body, but the mind would take a lot of time to fix.

"Reno, how is she?" He nearly jumped at hearing Tseng's voice. 

"The condition isn't improving very much. They've semi-stabilized her but she hasn't woken up." Tseng guided Reno out the door while the female Turks came in to dress her, the ShinRa scientist and medical staff behind them.

Reno pulled out a Lucky and a lighter and began lighting it. Normally Tseng would have said something and made him stop, but this wasn't a normal circumstance.

"Reno, ShinRa is taking her out of Turk care. They are putting her in total care of the Deepground facility until she stabilizes. Direct order from the President." Tseng was calm, his dark eyes on Reno. Reno seemed to frown. "Understandable." Reno knew enough acquaintances there to help him in. He wasn't going to not keep an eye on her. He felt partially responsible anyway.

Cissnei would not be able to roll in time, and she could see not only Sephiroth's sword glinting down at an abnormal speed, but from his right hand a materia glittered and fire was forming around his open hand. This was the end and she knew it. She used all her strength to brace herself when there was a flash. Her eyes shut at the sound of a loud clang, and she felt heat only to not feel the pain that came with it.

She opened her eyes, and there stood two men over her, their swords tilted down to thwart Sephiroth's attacks. She blinked a couple times to make sure her vision wasn't doubling over.

"Angeal…" Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at his long lost friend. It was now that Angeal wanted to show up? "How typical."A small smirk appeared on his face. "And you brought the puppy." His eyes fell to Zack with unforeseen malice.

"Sephiroth there are other things to do than pick on the weak. Just because we are not human doesn't mean we have to follow the path of a monster."

Sephiroth smirked, "Monster? I am beyond that point."

Angeal frowned at Sephiroth, "Then why are you doing this?"

Sephiroth did not respond, he only stared at his old friend. Genesis had pushed Sephiroth over the edge to the truth, but Angeal was always there for him. Sephiroth would not fight Angeal now. Deep down Angeal was still his friend despite all the madness Sephiroth embodied. They were not part of his plan however, and he knew they would do anything to stop him if they found out what he was up to.

"We will meet again." He was looking at Cissnei and his words sent chills down her spine. Sephiroth was done here. His dark wing extended out then wrapped around him. He faded out into the lifestream. It was unusual for Sephiroth to back down, perhaps he had another goal in mind?

Zack turned around and held out a hand to Cissnei. She sat there staring at him, unable to believe what she was seeing. Zack gave a cheesy grin, "Come now is that all you have to say to me? I know I am good looking, but geeze, who would have guessed I'd leave you speechless."

Cissnei mustered her strength to take his hand. His grip was firm and he helped her to stand. The lifestream was festering around her would and healing what it could of it.

Her eyes widened, "…Zack!" She flung herself at him and embraced him in such a tight hug that he was almost confused. After a moment he hugged her back, and patted her softly on the back. "Zack I am so sorry. I tried so hard to get to you before…." Her eyes started to form tears. It was nearly the first time she allowed herself to cry.

He held her away at arm's length. "It's okay Cissnei. I know you tried her hardest. I died a hero saving Cloud and you helped me do that. You gave us support and let us slip away."

Cissnei shook her head. "But if only I took you in as directed than maybe…"

"It would have only been a matter of time anyway. One can try to escape fate, but it proves difficult." Angeal was the one that spoke. "You on the other hand, are not meant to be here yet." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Your path has yet to be decided, and life still pumps in your veins. You just need to remember who you are, and forge your own path."

Cissnei nodded, a bit confused. "But how can I forge a path, if I don't know where I want to go, let alone walking blindly."

Zack grinned, "Easy. You just dive right in." He pumped his arm and nodded. Angeal shook his head and smirked at what Zack said. He never changed.

Cissnei still did not understand. It was so simple that it perplexed her. "You'll get it one day." Angeal nodded to her. "Just keep your honor and remember those important to you. "

"Zack, I am sorry. Your parents do not know you are gone. ShinRa has not allowed me to talk to them." She frowned. "But I have been keeping an eye on them, and they are doing fine." She shook her head. "If only I could do things over again…"

"What's done is done. We have no regrets, and neither should you. " Angeal nodded to Zack, whom nodded back to Angeal.

"Yeah Cissnei. And thank you. I have been worried about them. I am glad someone I can depend on has been checking in on them." There was a silence that followed Zack's words. Cissnei couldn't believe what she was seeing. Here was Zack standing before her. She could touch him.

"Now you need to wake up! Your mind is strong enough to fight the mako poisoning, but if you stay in here too long, your mind will be lost."

She blinked and shook her head. "Mm…not til I do this." She stepped up to him and kissed him full on the mouth. Zack eyes widened. Her arms slid around his neck, and though she had to stand on her tiptoes, she leaned toward his ear. "My name is Cerise. " With that her body seemed to dissolve into thin air. "Zack…Thank you. And you too Angeal. Keep an eye on Zack for me. I look forward to seeing you "

She felt light and relieved of the burden she carried. She was so happy she could give a proper and final good bye that she forgot that her conscious was returning to her body.

Author's note: I am bumping up the rating to mature, since the next chapter will contain nudity.


	8. Chapter 8: A Cold Hell

People in white coats crowded the area. A mass of science and grotesque corruption created a sterile and medicinal stench in the room.

It bothered Reno.

He tilted his head up, his head reflecting off the side of the pale blue tank. He hated being here. His wounded coworker was the only reason he would even dream coming to such a superficial hell hole. His connections here allowed him to gain entry into an area he was supposed to be restricted in. In fact he was not supposed to know of its existence. But the President could only hide things from the Turks for so long.

Blue eyes avoided looking at too many things. Being surrounded by things that can chill normal people to the bone, he wanted to be ignorant to.

Silver smoke rose from his lips as he held the cigarette gingerly in one hand. The tube he stood before held the form he had saved. His eyes did not hold lust but almost a near awe at how fragile his coworker appeared.

White skin seemed to glow in the eerie tank light, while her red hair gave a ghostly contrast to the color. Her hair floated about her head wreathing it. Her thin, well-toned body appeared corpse like as she floated in the tube with arms out in a seemingly embrace.

The more Reno looked on at Cissnei in the tube, the more unnatural it seemed to him. She seemed but a lifeless doll with a mechanical mask trying to pump the magic of life into her. Bubbles rose and popped around her.

He inhaled on his coffin nail.

"Sir you cannot not smoke that in here!" A female scientist glared at him, and was even more irked when he stubbed it out on her clipboard. It left a bit of ash and burn mark on the delicate wood.

"How long will she take to heal?" His voice was not soft but more of a business tone. "We want her back to work as soon as possible."

"Well, I am not sure. The papers say she will be here for a while." She was rifling through the papers on the clip board. She seemed to be hiding things from him in her tone. "Her mako poisoning is pretty bad; we have been trying different treatments on her." Reno did not like the sound of the word treatments.

Hojo came by taking the papers from the female, without even sparing her a glance. His eyes trained on Cissnei and seemed to grin to himself about an old personal joke. This was the twisted god of this hell hole. "Shouldn't you be elsewhere? We are very busy and I don't need you snooping around here hindering progress."

"Yeeeah. Suuuure." Reno always hated him especially after the Nibelheim incident. Hojo just gave him the creeps. Reno spared a last glance at Cissnei. He wondered if she was getting an ounce of peace in her induced slumber.

"Must I repeat myself?" Hojo was getting impatient.

Reno found his feet and started walking toward the exit. He tried to quell the angry fire raising in him. Something about this place told him not to trust it, and he was not going to.

* * *

Hojo had been sharing a private joke to himself. It was here they started experimenting with the first test subject, Genesis.

Decked in his usual white jacket and circular glasses, he set down the papers on Cissnei.

He took a DNA sample from this Cissnei girl. If his suspicions were correct he wanted to test an interesting hypothesis. Of course the fact of using human life in his experiments never bothered him. Anything to progress scientific advancement.

He stared at the new fresh specimen. She was still healing, but the one scar on her side did not seem to want to disappear. It seemed to reopen for no reason once in a while. Hojo wanted to speculate on how she got it. When the medics explained it to him, they said she was caught on a jagged rock in the process of resurfacing. Hojo strongly doubted a jagged rock injury would reopen like this.

He readjusted the glasses on his face as he leaned in closer to the tank to take a closer look at the wound. He wondered if Jenova cells would speed or hinder the process. It definitely made stronger and faster soldiers, but he did little research in the healing process.

He checked the monitor on the tank. Her brainwaves were sky rocketing but her body status read normal. It was as if she was having a nightmare in her coma. This was definitely different in most patients with her condition. He wrote down the readings, and increased her oxygen levels to see if that would help her mental state. Soon enough the DNA results would come in and her body should be prepared for the experiments.

"Professor Hojo, Experiment one-nine-three is acting up. We may need to sedate him if his activities continue to rise."

"Very well, do it. But make sure the other medications he is on does counter attack the sedative. If that happens we could have a wasteful bloody mess on our hands."

The assistant bowed out and quickly went on her way to do the task at hand.

Hojo looked up at the time. Deepground was clearing out fast. His assistants were going home for the night and all the experiments were quieting down and sleeping. 'Lazy…' was the one word that went through his head. There was so much to do that it irked him that they needed to 'rest' right at this moment. There had been rumors that some of the experiments were plotting to defy the Restrictors. It was rubbish to his ears. They would never be able to figure it out. The scientist had to figure out ways to restrict Weiss and Nero, and came up with chaining Weiss to the reactor and Nero wore a mako suit that bound his hands. But they were able to retrieve the barely living Genesis and it was here they revived him again. Hojo began to walk down the aisle of enlarged test tubes toward where Genesis was.

Genesis too would make a full recovery, no longer undergoing the degradation process. He seemed more youthful here in his sleep. Hojo had to be careful with this one. The experiments could start a revolt over their 'brother'.


End file.
